


Poetry Collection

by TaintedDesire



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio 076: Singularity, Bad Poetry, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Photography, Multi, Poetry, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedDesire/pseuds/TaintedDesire
Summary: The beginning of the end...A poetry collection for those who wish to wallow in badly written displayed sentiments





	1. Chapter 1

The title itself pretty much states what my intentions are with this piece, I have not been writing as poetry as frequently as I'd hope to so whenever I get inspired or simply want to drown in emotions this will be the place to go.  
Thank you in advance if you (the reader, obviously) decide to stick with me through this journey. If not, I hope you will find poetry that you can relate to and feel understood by.  
Anyhow, let's begin!


	2. ~Aftertaste of romance~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Hades and Persephone

Flower petals fell from your lips and dissolved into poison

Fluttering to the floor then drowning in wine

That I later drank eagerly

Knowing full well tainted affection lay in wait

Every drop laced with deception,

As it touched my tongue I lost my balance

Ending up in a skeleton's arms, the high declined

Our gazes met, empty and forlorn

Then there was you, a man courting a corpse

The crown slipped from my head as I bowed down to desire

Vines wrapped around me piercing my armor

You lifted your eyes and saw what you had done

A sly smile decorated your lips

You held out a callous hand for me to take

Unable to decline I decided to forgo my sanity

A scarlet fruit was offered to me,

A treasure chest containing seeds of devotion

I soon realized your intentions still I refused to go

Delicately my hands picked up three

One, the agony I would promptly experience

Two, my freedom that you would claim as yours

Three, my loyalty to your kingdom alone

My reality faded replaced by your grotesque truth

How could I flee?

The heavens wept for my loss, sending down pleas

Causing a labored raucous, an act

My laugh echoed in the vacant halls

Didn't they know?

If I'd been given the choice I'd do it all again


	3. ~Gain~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem inspired by Singularity with a twist   
> I hope you enjoy also thank you in advance for reading!

You withered in my arms 

Stumbling towards the ocean I saw peace

I saw you, a mirage decorating the night sky 

The stars cowered from your shadow

The moon glowered and withdrew 

Knowing you were only there to seize

Their kingdom or something more fleeting than power?  

Fingertips scorched by opportunity, yearned for illumination 

Whilst the body remained encased in glass 

A vessel, surely you understood 

Possession of mine demanding resurrection 

Have I not done enough? 

This veil inviting the sea's disapproval 

You made me wear it and now my wrists are burned 

There a message hissed 'LOVED'


	4. ~Possibility~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Left up to the reader to interpret however they see fit---

I should've walked away from you 

Footsteps the snow would've consumed 

They should've cluttered the woods

 

The trees spectating, similarly to how you watched my heart break

 

Inanimate yet they guided me more than you ever could 

 

Did you miss me or just a human's presence? 

 

Warmth coursing through my veins, clashing with yours 

 

Opposites attract they said, attract what? 

 

We threaded on a tightrope, seeking the edge 

 

Smiles genuine when we almost fell 

 

Receding when regaining our balance 

 

A fool's waltz yet I captured your hand 

 

Stepped on your toes and breathed in your scent 

 

Tainting me and exposing you for the liar that you are 

 

And the lover I should've removed


	5. ~Starry Night~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Left up to the reader to interpret however they see fit---  
> This piece is dedicated to a dear friend of mine who’s celebrating her birthday;  
> AHHH LILY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
> I hope you get to spend this special day with the people you cherish. We haven’t known each other for a long time, but I hope you consider me a friend. I hope you enjoy this poem and have a wonderful day 🥺❤️

The crescent moon’s smile was the grandest sight 

Still you followed me and bid it goodnight 

The cups clanged and our feet banged

 Against the lake that stood and sang 

 

A song so sweet with melancholy heat we almost forgot to land 

 

Memories of dreams devoured by the stars 

 

The place where they were birthed and the place where they thought long and hard 

 

You tied a ribbon around my hand and said 

 

“Galaxies are in your eyes so please forgive me for falling for your light”

 

The dullest of moments was when you looked away 

 

And suddenly I realized you’d led me astray 

 

In this forest of wonder I could not see the sky

 

Still, I was content with allowing us to fly


End file.
